De amores platónicos y otros males
by Kou Helena
Summary: Amigas entrañables desde la secundaria, Minako y Rei se enfrentan a los inconvenientes de crecer. La una vive enamorada de Seiya, el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga, mientras que la otra, sostiene un amor prohibido y secreto que no debe salir a la luz. ¿Por qué el amor no era cosa fácil como darle play al microondas? /Warning: UA, posible tema sensible.


©Naoko Takeuchi

© _Kō Helena_

* * *

 **De amores platónicos y otros males**

I.

Cuando tenía seis años, Mina se enteró por su hermana Catherine que el hada de los dientes no existía. Cuando cumplió ocho, su primo Artemis le reveló la despiadada verdad sobre Santa: que eran los papás y que sus galletas y vaso de leche, nunca iban a parar a la _pancita_ de los renos.

Por si la muerte de la infancia fuese poco, a los trece, la maravilla de la naturaleza le hizo saber que a los bebés no los traía una cigüeña de una nube, sino que ella, en su propio cuerpo, albergaba una sofisticada incubadora biológica que se había activado con su primera menstruación. Vale decir que ese día lloró mucho pensando que, de un momento a otro, iba desangrarse y morir. Claro eso no sucedió y, pacientemente, su madre y Catherine se lo hicieron entender.

A sus tiernos dieciséis, la jueza Tenoh le dejó en claro, públicamente, que el _"felices para siempre"_ era una simple fórmula retórica para finalizar los cuentos infantiles cuando, dejando caer su mallete en el estrado, dio por concluida la sesión en la resolución de divorcio de sus padres, con una sentencia a favor de los interesados. Patria potestad compartida y visitas familiares ilimitadas. Justo como un plan de compañía telefónica.

Finalmente, hacía dos semanas, su profesor de Filosofía había tirado los cimientos de su vida amorosa cuando, en una clase sobre la _Academia de Atenas_ , había refutado la noción _–ignorante-_ general sobre la concepción del amor platónico. ¡Toda la vida creyendo que eso no era otras cosa que amor no correspondido! ¡Un amor imposible! Al menos eso inyectaba a su vida sentimental algo de dramatismo y teatralidad. Y ella, con un historial en el que su corazón gustaba de enamorarse de personas no indicadas, no aptas, o no libres, no encontró el nuevo descubrimiento demasiado alentador.

¿Es que ahora ni siquiera podía ponerle nombre a todos esos sentimientos que indebidamente sentía? Tristemente, tenía que aceptar que, a medida que se hacía adulta, la realidad del mundo le iba pareciendo ruda y vacía sin todos aquellos cándidos tamices.

Despojada de una denominación sistémica para su estado emocional, Mina decidió incurrir en la nueva aplicación del término: contemplación apasionada, pura y desinteresada de la belleza por la belleza misma.

Si no sacaba una _"A"_ en su próximo examen de filosofía, la vida en verdad, no tenía sentido.

—¿Podrías dejar de ser tan obvia? Llenarías la piscina de la escuela con tu baba.

Minako sonrió al reconocer la voz de su mejor amiga y no pasó mucho para que la percibiera sentarse a su lado, en la grada.

—Es que es tan sexy, ¡míralo! –expresó la rubia, señalando hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

—Siento no poder darte la razón sin sentirme incestuosa –respondió la pelinegra de ojos violetas-. Estamos hablando de mi hermano, ¿de acuerdo?

—No dirías lo mismo de tu primo.

—¡Mina! Acordamos que no volveríamos a tocar ese tema. –manifestó acalorada.

Bebió agua de su botella para bajarse el rubor.

—¡Bien! No dije nada, ¿ok? –rio la Aino, preguntándose cómo podía seguir sonrojándose por un asunto del que ella, sabía todos y cada uno de los detalles. Sus ojos como imanes, regresaron al jugador de _football_ con el número 8 en la camiseta-. ¿Sigue con Tsukino?

Rei la imitó y miró hacia el campo de entrenamiento. El pasto se veía crecido por la llegada del verano y sus lluvias. Instantáneamente distinguió la figura del que, por dos años, era su hermano mayor.

—Sí, el domingo fue cumpleaños de la tía Kakyuu y la llevó. Hotaru se la pasó haciéndole travesuras y le tiró el pastel en el vestido. Hubieras visto qué papelón le armó.

—¿En serio? Esa niña me agrada, deberíamos invitarla al parque de diversiones o algo, ¿no te parece? –aclamó la ojiazul, mirando cómo el jugador 8 recibía un perfecto y angulado pase.

—Sí, y entonces la tipa se salió al jardín y se empezó a quejar: _"Oye, cómo puede ser posible, tu prima me odia, siempre es lo mismo, mi vestido, mira, lo acababa de comprar"_ –simuló una voz chillona-.Y Seiya allí como idiota escuchándola, sin decir nada.

—¿Cómo le aguanta sus berrinches? –se preguntó Mina, construyendo la penosa imagen en su cabeza.

—Ay, no sé. Pero no fue hasta que salió la buena de mi madre y se disculpó con ella por Hotaru, que la tipa se calmó. No, todo un drama. Qué pena con la familia. Yo ni me metí porque ya sabes que ni me dirige la palabra desde esa vez en que le negué a Seiya por teléfono.

—¿No te la perdona?

—No, pero me importa un bendito rábano. Mientras no haga sufrir a mi hermano…

—Si. –secundó la rubia con un suspiro apagado.

Rei se sintió mal por ella. Le resultaba difícil platicar de aquel asunto sin herirla o ser parcialmente sincera. Minako era su mejor amiga, ¿cómo no le iba a hablar con la pura verdad? En especial cuando sabía que desde los quince, época en que se habían conocido en la secundaria, Mina vivía enamorada de su hermano mayor.

La historia había sido como sigue:

Un día, a la mitad del primer año, el profesor de Geografía les había dejado como trabajo final armar una maqueta sobre las zonas climáticas del mundo. Dado que en casa de Mina, Catherine había exigido a todo mundo estar en paz y en silencio para poder estudiar para sus parciales de Derecho, decidieron que harían el trabajo en casa de Rei.

Concluyeron con éxito, la maqueta había quedado a pedir de boca. Entonces fue cuando la madre las llamó para comer y Minako se encontró con los ojazos zafiro de Seiya, saludándola en el comedor. Amor a primera vista.

Durante los primeros dos meses, Mina no dijo nada a Rei sobre su inesperado enamoramiento; sin embargo, cuando su amiga la invitó a la celebración del cumpleaños de la abuela Kou, quedó ante ella, en completa evidencia.

—¿Te gusta mi hermano? –le había preguntado frente a la parrilla, donde picaban unas deliciosas brochetas.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Có-cómo crees? –había negado, sonrojada como un tomate.

Finalmente, la mirada escéptica de la chica Kou bastó para hacerle saber que no se la tragaba y se rindió.

—¿Es tan obvio? –preguntó mordiéndose los labios.

—No a miles de kilómetros, pero yo puedo verlo. Soy tu mejor amiga, ¿recuerdas? –le había Rei tranquilizado. Y con el gesto que hizo de cerrar un cierre sobre su boca, supo que su secreto estaría mejor guardado que en un Banco.

Por aquel entonces, Seiya no tenía novia. Acababa de entrar a la preparatoria y era súper popular. Siempre estaba rodeado de chicas y chicos a los que atraía con su personalidad noble, alegre y divertida. Con ella, Seiya siempre había sido una maravilla de persona: atento, amable e incluso juguetón. Conversaba con ella de vez en cuando, la llevaba a su casa cuando era demasiado tarde, les ayudaba con la tarea cuando no entendían algo, la invitaba a ir con ellos al cine o a las reuniones familiares… Como un genial hermano mayor.

Y Mina odiaba eso.

Si de por sí, ella se concebía como una chica normalucha y nada destacada, a eso venía a agregarse el hecho de que él era dos años mayor y ella dos años menor, lo cual arrastraba consigo consecuencias colaterales como que él ya estaba en preparatoria y ella todavía en segundo año de secundaria, o que sus atributos físicos no estuviesen tan bien proporcionados como los de todas esas chicas que pululaban a su alrededor, y que ni su mamá, ni la política del colegio, le permitieran siquiera ponerse una capa de rímel en las pestañas.

¿Cómo pensar en confesarle sus sentimientos cuando, ante los ojos de él, ella era sólo una niña, otra hermanita menor?

Su frustración duró cerca de dos años, pero el tiempo fue benévolo y, tanto ella como Rei, ingresaron a la misma preparatoria que Seiya. Él en tercero y ellas en primero. Mina se consoló con la idea de que al menos ahora, ya estaban en el mismo nivel.

Por otra parte, la naturaleza también fue generosa y, como sabia escultora, le dio gracia a sus formas medianamente proporcionadas y femeninas. Y aun si todavía distaba de la voluptuosidad de las chicas de tercero, Mina finalmente podía echar a un lado sus complejos, plantarse frente a su amor platónico, confesarle sus sentimientos e invitarlo a salir.

Pero apareció Tsukino, la estudiante transferida, y sus intenciones se fueron directito al traste.

Al mes, era la novia oficial de Seiya Kou.

Mina lloró mucho, como aquella vez en que se le murió _"Rubeus"_ , su pez dorado. Rei la consoló y la invitó al cine a ver _"Spectrum"_ , cinta de horror en que el fantasma de una mujer vuelve a tomar venganza de su ingrato amante. Desde entonces, se había vuelto rito entre ellas el mirar una cinta de horror para curarse los males.

" _El tiempo lo cura todo"_ , dice el dicho sabio, y el dolor de la decepción no duró mucho. Minako volvió a su ánimo habitual pero, para desgracia de la rubia, los sentimientos albergados por Seiya Kou no se fueron, sino que se arraigaron con mayor profundidad; sedimentándose.

Rei le dijo que lo de Tsukino no duraría, que era una chica demasiado odiosa para el carácter noble de Seiya. No obstante, los meses pasaban y él no daba señal de querer dejarla. _Resignación_ era una palabra que a menudo, hacía eco en el corazón de la Aino.

—Pero anímate, escuché que estas vacaciones Tsukino tendrá que irse con su familia a Macao y Seiya se verá librado de ella por un mes. Además, mis padres dijeron que está más que confirmadísimo lo del viaje a _Miyakojima_ , así que espero que ya tengas tu traje de baño.

—Rei son sus vacaciones familiares, no creo que…

—¿Estás loca? Ellos ya te incluyeron en el plan, así que nada. Avisarán a tu mamá en estos días, so… hay que ir preparando la maleta. Necesito un potente bloqueador solar.

Minako sonrió por la positividad que su amiga siempre le transmitía con su personalidad enérgica, tan diferente a la relación que mantenía con Catherine, menos confidencial y apegada. Universitaria y con diez años de diferencia, era lógico que estuvieran en canales de vida completamente distintos.

—Bien, le iré adelantando algo a mamá. –dijo Minako, regalándole una sonrisa.

El gritillo de júbilo que Rei lanzó, logró que Seiya volteara a las gradas y, advirtiéndolas, las saludase.

II.

¿Por qué su sexto o séptimo u octavo sentido no le habían convencido de que podía prescindir de su guía de inglés por sólo aquella tarde? ¿Por qué había tenido regresar por ella al salón de clases? ¡Rei debió advertirle! Aunque no, no. A juzgar por la comprometedora situación en que la halló, liada con su primo Yaten, Mina dudó de que un ápice de sus neuronas le dieran para pensar cuerdamente.

En cuanto había deslizado la puerta del aula y los reconoció, había vuelto a cerrarla, pálida. Casi en seguida la puerta había vuelto a abrirse, dando paso al muchacho de ojos verdes y cabellera plateada. Ni siquiera la había mirado, a pesar de que se conocían de sobra por los encuentros constantes en las reuniones de la familia Kou y en las que, justo como ahora, llegó a atestiguar –sin querer, siempre sin querer- actitudes que podrían considerarse extrañas entre ambos primos.

Supuso que ese silencio significaba el pacto solícito de su discreción.

Acalorada, había entrado al salón.

—Por tu madre Rei, ¿estás loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre fajarte con tu primo en pleno salón de clases? –regañó, tratando de mantener la voz a raya y no armar un escándalo.

—No estábamos fajando. Fue un beso y ya. –había excusado la pelinegra, arreglándose el cabello desaliñado.

—¡Por Dios, Rei! ¡Sus manos debajo de tu falda no fueron una visión de la Virgen!

Ante la acusación explícita, las mejillas de su amiga se tornaron en un intenso carmín.

—Bueno ya, como sea, déjame en paz. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Se te olvidó algo? –trató de eludir, evitando su mirada añil.

—Mi guía de inglés, pero ya no es importante –dijo la rubia, volviendo al tema-. Me preocupas tú. ¿Sabes lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiese sido yo, sino otra persona?

—Sí, ya sé, no me regañes.

—No, no lo sabes –contradijo la Aino, arreglándole con ternura el cuello de la blusa-. Esto tiene que parar, cariño. ¿Qué no estabas saliendo con Jedite? ¿No se suponía que con eso ya no ibas a pensar en _él_? –y con _él_ , Mina se refirió a Yaten.

Los ojos de Rei por fin se animaron a mirarla.

—Sí, pero… es que… No es lo mismo, ¿sabes? Jedite es lindo y todo pero…

—No lo quieres. –ultimó Minako, leyéndola como a un libro.

Rei volvió a fijar sus ojos en el suelo y mordió sus labios rojos.

—Y luego este idiota siempre viene de la nada y dice cosas y hace cosas ¡y me trastorna la cabeza! Maldición, no puedo evitarlo. –gruñó frustrada, con un gran nudo lastimándole la garganta.

Minako la abrazó.

—No quiero que te hagan daño, ¿lo entiendes? –le susurró maternal-. A mí no me importa si es tu primo o el vecino o un alien. Si te hace feliz, yo estoy bien con eso. Pero las demás personas no piensan igual y no dejarán de señalarte. No quiero que tengas que pasar dificultades por un lapso de insensatez. Haz que él vea eso. Tal vez sólo sucede que están confundidos.

Rei, que había comenzado a llorar silenciosamente, asintió sobre su hombro. Y Minako supo perfectamente que mentía. Lo sabía porque así como ella, Rei venía arrastrando sentimientos por su primo desde que tenían trece años. Cuando se lo confesó, le había relatado que jugando descuidadamente, ambos se habían besado en el taller de costura de la abuela Kou. Ese había sido su primer beso y, desde entonces, llevaban esa relación extraña en la que el cariño fraternal, en ocasiones, traspasaba sus límites. Particularmente, cuando las hormonas habían hecho acto de presencia en su desarrollo.

Sí, sentimentalmente ella y su amiga estaban igual de jodidas.

" _Qué par, Dios Santo, qué par"_ , meditó enjugándole el llanto.

III.

—¿Qué haces con las llaves del coche? –preguntó Rei al observar a través de sus gafas de lectura, a su hermano descolgar el llavero de la repisa.

El inconfundible tintineo del metal la había hecho alzar la vista.

—Serena y yo iremos al concierto de _Coldplay_ -explicó, jugando con el llavero entre sus dedos-. Terminará tarde y debo llevarla a su casa. No es seguro que vaya sola.

Seiya notó cómo su hermana hacía un mohín de fastidio. De sobra sabía que aborrecía a su novia. ¿Por qué no podían llevarse bien? Eso le pondría las cosas más fáciles a la hora de decidir a quién inclinar su afecto. Adoraba a su hermana pequeña, pero también quería a Serena. ¿Era demasiado ambicionar que algún día se hicieran amigas?

—Papá y mamá te mataran. –le advirtió, seria.

—No, si no se enteran. Además, no volverán de casa de la abuela hasta mañana.

—¿Quieres hacerme tu cómplice? –inquirió la pelinegra incorporándose del sillón. Se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a él, inconforme.

Pese a su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, Seiya todavía le sacaba una cabeza y media de altura.

—Entendiste bien, hermanita. –apuntó, poniendo el dedo índice en su frente.

—Seiya… -la voz femenina sonó a advertencia.

—No te preocupes Rei, estaré bien. Solo es un concierto. Te prometo que en cuanto la función termine, vuelvo a casa enseguida. ¿Me harías este favor?

Rei cerró los ojos, indecisa. La suplica en su tono y gesto la hizo dudar.

—Anda, no seas malvada. Serena lo vale, de verdad. Es importante para mí.

Rei terminó suspirando, consciente de que no podría negarse.

—De acuerdo, demonios. Me debes una, Seiya.

—Gracias, hermanita. –dijo el muchacho, besándole empalagosamente la mejilla.

La chica rodó los ojos y lo empujó. Él palmeo su cabeza antes de irse.

Lo último que Rei escuchó al reanudar su lectura, fue el rumor del motor alejarse por la calle en que vivían.

IV.

Casi sin aliento, Mina cruzó aceleradamente las puertas de cristal. Nada más entrar, el olor a formol le causó vértigo. Divisó a Rei en el pasillo, dando pasos errantes. Se dirigió hacia ella y la abrazó en cuanto la tuvo enfrente.

—¿Cómo está? ¿Qué pasó?

La joven pelinegra recuperó una pizca de su color. Se veía pálida y ojerosa.

—Está bien. Fue sólo una contusión leve en la cabeza y algunos rasguños en la frente –informó el estado médico-. Un ebrio imbécil lo chocó por la parte de atrás. Afortunadamente Seiya reaccionó a tiempo y giró el volante antes de que fuera a estamparse a los muros de contención.

—¡Dios mío! –sintió la rubia su corazón latir-. ¿Y en serio está bien? ¿No me estás escondiendo nada? ¡Qué susto!

El horror ante los alcances que pudiere haber tenido el accidente, la angustió.

—Dímelo a mí. Sentí que me moría cuando llamaron del Hospital. Gracias por estar aquí, amiga. –dijo, tomando sus manos.

—Tonta, ni lo digas. ¿Y tus papás? –indagó la Aino, con la garganta seca.

—Están con él en la habitación. Papá estaba furioso, no podía creer que Seiya hubiera tomado el coche por puro capricho. Mamá estaba inconsolable cuando se enteró.

—Es natural, cualquiera reaccionaría así de estar en la misma situación –justificó-. Pero, ¿por qué lo hizo? Seiya no es ese tipo de persona descuidada.

La expresión de Rei se endureció y Mina notó cómo sus ojos se cristalizaron.

—Tú, ¿por qué crees? –escupió enojada -. Y esta es la maldita hora en que no se aparece.

Mina no necesitó nombres para intuir a quién se refería, más no quiso entrar en el tema, a riesgo de terminar blasfemando e insultado en pleno Hospital. Con la rabia contenida en su esófago, comenzó a quitar los mechones negros que caían sobre la frente de su mejor amiga.

—Estás hecha un desastre.

—Mira quién lo dice. La del delineador corrido. –incriminó Rei sarcástica, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que algún día, su hermano fuera capaz de ver el amor puro y precioso que Minako albergaba por él en su corazón.

V.

—No te creo. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Mina parpadeó, procurando seguirle el paso entre los maniquíes de _Burberry_. Creyó escuchar completamente mal cuando, de la nada, como si se lo hubiese inventado, Rei había soltado un farfullado: _"Seiya terminó con Tsukino"_.

—¡La muy perra estaba saliendo con un universitario! –clamó Rei, avanzando entre la multitud del centro comercial que, sorprendida por su florido vocabulario, la volteó a ver como a una loca.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo crees?

Mina, confundida, la seguía de cerca. ¿Engañar a Seiya? ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría hacerle eso a un chico como él?

—¡Sí! ¿Ves que mamá había insistido mucho para que fueran a una revisión con el ortopedista por lo del choque? –Mina asintió-. Bueno, pues fueron al _Centro Pasteur_ y cuando iban saliendo, Seiya vio a la tipa con un interno. Claro, él no se puso a armarle drama en el hospital pero, cuando la vio esa tarde, la confrontó. Ella le dijo que sólo estaba buscando los laboratorios y él se había ofrecido a acompañarla, que no tenía nada de malo y que no podía creer que él la acusara de algo tan ruin. Milagrosamente, mi hermano no se tragó el cuento y la mandó al cuerno.

—O sea, todos sabemos lo que significa si un chico se ofrece a acompañarte hasta a la iglesia, ¿cómo puede ser tan ingenua?

—O mentirosa –precisó Rei, deteniendo su caminar en _Doll Swimwear_ -. Su amiga Lita dijo que no era la primera vez que la veía con ese tipo; su papá trabaja allí y va a visitarlo muy a menudo. So…

—¿Y por qué no se lo dijo antes? –indagó Mina, entrando con ella a la tienda de trajes de baño.

—Porque según ella, prefería no meterse en lo que no le importaba. Y tiene razón, Seiya no le hubiera creído hasta no verlo con sus propios ojos.

—Cierto –concordó la rubia, tomando en sus manos un hermoso ejemplar de dos piezas, color azul cobalto-. ¿Y cómo está él?

La afectación en su voz al referirse a Seiya, ya era sello natural.

—Si te digo que se la ha pasado escuchando a _Coldplay_ todo el fin de semana, ¿tendrías tu respuesta?

—Mierda.

—Si.

VI.

Mina observó su reflejo en el espejo. Notó sus ojos añiles cansados por el insomnio de la noche anterior, la expectativa sobre el viaje a la playa no la había dejado conciliar el sueño.

Aplicó una gota de corrector para disimular las ligeras bolsitas que amenazaban con formarse debajo de sus pestañas y, por si las dudas, aplicó otro poco de bálsamo en sus labios. Se sonrió a sí misma y su iris recayó en la fotografía enmarcada en su tocador, a un lado de su colección de esmaltes.

En ella, figuraban una Rei y una Mina adolescentes en uniforme deportivo. La chica Kou le echaba los brazos desde la espalda y la Aino la recibía y se acogía en ellos. ¿Cuánto hacía de aquella tarde en que, una tarde después del colegio, Catherine había accedido a llevarlas a la fuente de sodas de la calle 10? Minako cayó en cuenta de que el tiempo, implacable jinete, había ya tendido una luenga carrera. ¿Todos aquellos instantes, colección de recuerdos forjados durante años, permanecerían para siempre incorruptibles y límpidos en sus corazones? ¿Podrían?

El sonido estrepitoso de un claxon la desvió de su íntima contemplación.

—¡Minako, te buscan!

Al llamado de su madre, la Aino tomó su maleta roja y un bolso de mano. Descendió las escaleras y se encontró con la mujer de ojos grises. En un imprevisto ataque de sentimentalismo, se lanzó a ella en un abrazo.

—Regreso el lunes, mamá. Te quiero.

La madre acarició los rizos dorados.

—Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo? Llámame en cuanto llegues allá. Y no des problemas.

—¡Pero si soy un ángel! –enfatizó la hija con un infantil puchero.

—Lo sé cariño, pero no está de más recordártelo –sonrió brillante-. Tráeme un recuerdo de Okinawa, ¿de acuerdo?

Mina agitó la cabeza y volvió a abrazarla. Apresurada, cruzó el umbral.

Se detuvo en seco al ver a Seiya recargado en la portezuela del auto, esperándola. Casi le da un infarto letal cuando, al notarla salir, le regaló una de esas sonrisas amenas y frescas que tanto la fascinaban.

Sin dilación, se acercó a ella.

—Hola Mina, ¿lista para la playa? Rei dijo que me adelantara por ti, ya sabes, se quedó en casa todavía empacando. Permíteme, te ayudaré con la maleta.

La rubia creyó estar en un hermoso sueño.

—Oye Aino, ¿estás bien? Andas algo despistada.

Mina sintió el sonrojo arrebolar sus mejillas.

—Sí, sí estoy perfectamente. ¿A qué hora tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto?

—En una hora, así que es mejor que nos apresuremos. Tienes que llegar y hacer que Rei deje de empacar su habitación completa.

Mina rio y Seiya situó la maleta roja en la cajuela. Cerrando el compartimiento, la miró divertido.

—Así está mejor. Luces más linda cuando sonríes.

Fue como si una flecha le atravesara, abruptamente, el pecho. ¿Él le había dicho que era linda? ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué tan de repente? ¡Ni siquiera había podido reaccionar! Él simplemente lo había soltado así, a quemarropa.

" _Mala persona"_ , le acusó muda en la nube de su pensamiento.

Viéndolo andar tan tranquilo hacia la puerta del conductor, aspiró muy profundo para recobrar el oxígeno que él, cruelmente, le había arrebatado.

—¡Vamos, Minako! Mamá ya está llamando.

La rubia echó a un lado su pasmo idiota y corrió a introducirse en el asiento del copiloto. Las notas de sándalo y menta de su fragancia calaron en su cerebro.

Virgen inmaculada, ¿cómo soportaría todo un fin de semana cerca de ese hombre, sin desfallecer en el intento?

VII.

—Por cierto, gracias por lo del Hospital el otro día. Supe que fuiste a verme.

Minako clavó sus ojos en él y lo encontró magnifico. Se veía tan sexy al volante… Menos mal que no era ella quién manejaba.

—Ah, sí… Fui en cuanto Rei me avisó –jugó nerviosamente con sus dedos-. No entré literalmente a verte porque creí que debías descansar. Afortunadamente no pasó a mayores pero, dime una cosa, ¿a quién se le ocurre transitar tan noche por una zona llena de centros nocturnos?

—A un imbécil.

—¡Exacto!

La risa varonil inundó el auto.

—Eres graciosa, eso me gusta. –loó Seiya, dando vuelta en el próximo semáforo.

Mina reconoció la confitería cercana a la casa de los Kou y supo que su burbuja estaba por romperse. Sin embargo, cada segundo de aquel trayecto, le había otorgado un hálito de vida y ánimo; el empujoncito que requería para arriesgar su salud sentimental y esta vez, apostar el todo por el todo.

Mina entonces lo decidió. Encontraría el momento indicado para confesar a Seiya sus sentimientos.

VIII.

" _Vuelo con destino a Okinawa, favor de abordar por la puerta sesenta y nueve"_

La educada señorita del altavoz, alentaba a los pasajeros a formar la fila enorme de turistas y gentes de negocios que volaban a la prefectura subtropical. El señor Kou al oír la indicación, se puso de pie y ayudó a su esposa a cargar su valija de mano. La sala de espera estaba repleta, indicio del comienzo de los asuetos de verano.

—¿Te gustó mi presente de _buenos días_? –preguntó Rei, incorporándose para colgarse su pequeña mochila al hombro.

—Eres una maldita. –recusó Mina, caminando con ella hacia la fila 69, detrás de sus papás y Seiya.

—De nada, sé que te encantó.

—Y sí, completamente, pero casi muero en el coche –notificó expresiva-. Él cree que soy linda y graciosa.

Rei cubrió su boca para no gritar. Sus ojos fluorita reflejaron miles de preguntas.

—¿De verdad? ¡Me tienes que contar todo a detalle!

La rubia sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente, contagiada de su emoción. Avanzaron unos pasos y se integraron a la fila.

—¡Muévanse, señoritas! –amonestó Seiya a la distancia, notándolas muy atrás del núcleo familiar.

Ambas rieron por su ánimo enérgico y regañón. Al parecer, romper con la detestable chica Tsukino le había caído de las mil maravillas.

 _Bendito Dios._

IX.

La vista a la playa era impresionante.

El calorcillo de un perezoso sol a las diez de la mañana, los recibió para un desayuno en la costa. Miyakojima era una población relativamente pequeña en comparación con el bullicio y amplios espacios de Tokio; sin embargo, había algo perpetuo flotando en el aire, algo viejo y nuevo a la vez.

Los padres de Rei se habían encargado de reservar en el _Shigira Bayside_ , villa hotelera justo al borde del mar. Al entrar en su habitación, Mina y Rei dibujaron una sonrisa satisfecha: un hermoso balcón con vista a la playa, sencilla decoración y unos ventanales transparentes que dejaban contemplar los brillantes azules del agua frente a sus ojos. Lugar ideal para relajarse.

Las calles de Miyakojima eran pequeñas, bastante estrechas y de pocos carriles. Los comercios desfilaban frente a la vista del turista curioso, mientras los semáforos emitían sus luces rojas, amarillas y verdes en algún cruce importante. Palmeras por doquier adornaban las aceras.

Eligieron un lugar frente al muelle. Desde allí pudieron observar una multitud de botes de todos tamaños, incluyendo navíos especializados para los amantes de la actividad náutica. Seiya apuntó que debían subir a uno después de la comida y, por supuesto, nadie lo tomó en serio so pena de gastar una fortuna. En vez de eso, decidieron bajar a la playa y jugar un partido de _voley_.

—El equipo ganador será el primero que anote treinta puntos –explicó Seiya, terminando de acomodar una red improvisada-. Cada uno hará saque después de anotar un punto al contrario, pero si…

Y su seria explicación se fue a la goma cuando una bola de arena le cayó justo en el cabello. La carcajada fue general.

—¡Ups! Estaba probando mis pases. –excusó Rei, lo más inocente que pudo.

El hermano la fulminó con la mirada.

—Ya, basta de explicaciones y vamos a jugar. –sentenció retador, buscando el balón para comenzar.

Los equipos se formaron arbitrariamente, tomándose muy a pecho el parámetro de género: Mina, Rei y Risa Kou, contra Seiya y Takashi Kou. Cada uno se plantó en su lado de cancha y el juego dio inicio.

Mina, miembro honorífico del equipo de voleibol de la escuela, fue responsable de hacer el primer saque que puso en apuros al padre e hijo. El balón vino y fue por encima de la red, hasta que el primer punto fue anotado a manos de las chicas, quienes celebraron ante los recién frustrados varones.

Bajo el sol, con mar y arena, los jóvenes dramatizaron ante unos padres de lo más divertidos. Seiya saltó y se tiró al suelo para realizar simples bloqueos, Rei gritó histérica cada que un golpe no alcanzaba a anotar y Mina fingió un esguince en el tobillo para distraer a la defensa contraria y dejar que Risa aprovechara el momento para pegarle a la pelota.

—¡Eso es trampa! –se había quejado Seiya, señalando con el dedo.

—No es trampa mi pequeño, es estrategia. –había aclarado la madre a su hijo, disfrutando de la leve ventaja.

Nada contento, Seiya prometió venganza.

—¡Vamos Mina, ya lo tienes! –vociferó Rei ante el que sería el punto 30 del partido, el que les daría la victoria. Punto aparte, le había hecho un pase perfecto.

—¡Maldición! –blasfemó Seiya intentando cubrir los espacios libres que podría tener la rubia.

—¡Hijo, detenla!

La solicitud del padre entró a oídos de Seiya como una orden militar y, arrancando hacia la Aino, la atrapó de la cintura, frenando su intento de tiro. Dio dos o tres vueltas con ella en brazos, hasta que logró que la chica soltara el balón. Cosa que sucedió, pero no a causa del mareo. Mina lo había soltado por la enorme impresión y estremecimiento que la había sacudido ante su toque piel a piel.

—¡Eso es trampa, Seiya!

—No es trampa hermanita, es estrategia. -reviró victorioso, contemplando cómo su hermana hacía berrinche y Mina, a su lado, parpadeaba adorablemente aturdida y un poco colorada.

No lo había meditado mucho a decir verdad. La orden de su padre fue el detonador para que su cuerpo actuara en automático, acatando lo primero que acudió a su mente, que fue el ir directamente a Minako y robarle el balón. El cómo fue algo que improvisó sobre la marcha. Su instinto le dijo que la abrazara. Siempre habían tenido ese tipo de confianza, es decir, ese afecto fraternal similar a la de los hermanos o a la de los primos. Aunque, después de llevar a cabo su bribona acción, no estuvo seguro de validar aquel razonamiento. Nunca la había abrazado así, tan íntimamente ni tan nítidamente. Su cintura era bastante pequeña y su espalda lisa y muy suave. Sus brazos la sintieron agradablemente tersa y la visión accidental del valle de sus pechos atrapados en ese corpiño azul, se le quedó indebidamente inscripta en el cerebro.

Y es que Seiya no lo había notado pero, además de graciosa, la chica Aino también era bonita y atractiva.

Vaya descubrimiento.

X.

Jugueteando en la playa, el atardecer vino con celeridad. Seiya protestó que Rei y Mina se quedaran cerca de la orilla y no se adentraran mucho más en el agua como él, que experto, se sumergía y aparecía a varios metros más allá. Rei lo ignoró, decidida a no poner en evidencia a su amiga. No necesitó hacerlo, pues Minako fue la que se explicó claramente.

—No sé nadar.

—¿No sabes nadar? –preguntó asombrado. Tan hábil que era ella en los deportes, que él dio por sentado que algo tan básico como nadar contaba como una de sus tantas cualidades naturales.

Minako negó, manteniéndose a flote con el agua en plena barbilla.

—¿Te enseño? –propuso Seiya de pronto.

—¿Qué? –expresó Mina, sintiendo que tragaba líquido. ¿Que él qué?

—Perfecto, ¡esa es una gran idea! –respondió Rei de inmediato, segura que si se lo dejaba a la Aino, no haría más que balbucear. Además, ya estaba un poquito frustrada de no poder rebosar más adentro del mar o en una enorme piscina honda. Así todos ganaban, ¿no?

XI.

Minako creyó merecer el Óscar por tan buena actuación. Mantener sus emociones a raya mientras sentía las manos de Seiya posarse sin recato en varias partes sensibles de su cuerpo, era sencillamente una proeza que sobrepasaba todas las tareas de Heracles, juntas.

Escucharle decir _"Respira tranquila"_ , mientras le tomaba de las manos y le sonreía hermosamente, era una prueba cruel y desalmada. Invitarle a sujetarse de sus hombros mientras el nadaba en la piscina y ella se apoyaba a su espalda para simular el nado, constituyó un obstáculo casi insuperable. Sentir la palma grande de su mano en su vientre para sostenerla en sus intentos de flotación, una hazaña de tal envergadura, que el aire que él le había ordenado sostener y liberar de a poco, fue insuficiente para sus parcos intentos. Ni qué decir de la manera en que él afianzo las manos en su cintura mientras la animó a saltar en la parte más honda de la alberca para que perdiera algo de miedo a la profundidad.

Se había hecho de noche y Rei los había abandonado descaradamente, excusando que se sentía ya aburrida del agua y pegajosa por la sal del mar. Pese a las advertencias que Mina le hizo con los ojos para que no la dejara sola y desamparada con el amor de su vida y sin saber qué hacer, Rei hizo que no lo vio, tomó su toalla y se siguió de largo hacia la habitación en el segundo piso.

Los nervios tomaron a Minako de rehén y sólo rogó al cielo por no cometer una bárbara estupidez frente a Seiya.

No contó con que la bárbara cosa vendría de otra parte.

Un resbalón en el fondo de la alberca fue el culpable. Culpable de que perdiera el equilibrio, culpable de que asustada por caer a la profundidad y se muriera, Mina se aferrara de la longitud de sus brazos y él, sintiendo su miedo, la agarrara más fuerte, enredando completamente sus brazos en la cintura de ella para sostenerla y levantarla por encima del agua. Minako por inercia se sujetó de sus hombros y, hasta que se sintió completamente a salvo, se percató de la impúdica posición en que había terminado: abrazados, pegados como dos tórtolos en su luna de miel.

Enrojecida al extremo, Minako buscó liberarse.

—Lo siento, yo… -quiso disculparse por tan vergonzosa reacción. Ahora que todo iba tan bien, ¿qué es lo que pensaría él de ella? _Tonta, tonta Mina._

Le sorprendió sentir que él no la soltaba y entonces lo miró. Aquel fue el gran error que no debió cometer.

Seiya la miraba fijamente, absorto, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Sus labios entreabiertos parecían querer decir algo, pero nada sensato o razonable acudía a ellos. Nunca había estado tan cerca de Minako como para notar las solitarias pecas que se esparcían en los pómulos de sus mejillas. Tampoco del tono añil y no celeste de sus ojos grandes y delineados. Seiya sintió unos deseos enormes e inexplicables de besarla. No reconoció las sensaciones que de pronto habían despertado a causa de esa niña rubia.

Guiado por ese embrujamiento, lo hizo.

Con precaución inclinó su cabeza y se acercó a ella, al rosado de sus labios. Los tomó delicadamente, como si presintiera que en algún momento se desvanecerían. Ella, atolondrada y desorientada por lo que acontecía, cerró los ojos. El roce húmedo y frio de su boca presionó la suya y entonces, supo que no estaba soñando. Él la besaba.

Siguió su ritmo, lento y sin prisas. La calidez de su aliento la enloqueció. Seiya perdido en la placentera sensación del beso y animado por la correspondencia de la rubia, posó una de sus manos, antes aferrada en su cintura, en su mejilla izquierda. Tiernamente, devotamente. Ella no se apartó en ningún momento, decidida a abandonarse al beso compartido.

¿Cuántos años había soñado y recreado aquel momento? Minako ni siquiera se detuvo a contar. Le bastó sentir. Sentir cómo la abrazaba, con qué entrega y cuidado la besaba. Y si dejaba a su imaginación ingenua volar, sentir cómo él aunque fuera en una mínima parte, la quería.

XII.

—¿Minako? –preguntó Rei al escuchar la puerta de la habitación cerrarse. Salió a su encuentro cuando no la oyó responder.

La halló casi exánime, recargada en la puerta.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿El tarado de mi hermano te dijo algo estúpido y desalmado? –cuestionó, botando el tarro de la crema que se untaba en las manos y aproximándose con el gesto preocupado. Seguro el bestia de Seiya le había salido con algún comentario despechado y sufrido acerca de la Tsukino.

—Rei, se me sale el corazón –musitó gravemente afectada-. Creo que lo amo.

—¿A quién? ¿Chris Pine? Todas amamos a Chris Pine. –bromeó, intentando tomarle el pelo.

—No, torpe. A tu hermano. Me muero por tu hermano.

Rei puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía lo que iba a decir, pero prefirió darle el beneficio de la duda. Sin éxito, por cierto.

—Cariño, dime algo nuevo. –dijo la pelinegra, recuperando el tarro de crema.

—Me besó.

Estrepitosamente, el frasco cayó al suelo y se rompió.

—¿Que él qué?

El hilo de voz apenas salió de su garganta.

—Me besó –repitió Minako, pretendiendo convencerse de que lo que pronunciaban sus labios era real-. Seiya me besó.

XIII.

El viaje vacacional duró lo que un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Un cielo plomizo y bordeado de nubes cargadas de agua, los recibió de vuelta en Tokio. En su corta visita a Okinawa habían visitado todos los lugares que su curiosidad demandó, tomaron cientos de fotografías con las que pretendieron conservar todas aquellas valiosas memorias que lograron crear. Algunos más que otros, como Mina, que con aquel viaje se llevaba el _souvenir_ más hermoso que su corazón pudiera anhelar, aun si la persona con quien creara tan bella memoria, no la considerara tal. Lo comprendió cuando, al siguiente día de que él la besara, en el desayuno, Seiya había actuado como si tal cosa hubiese sido mera imaginación suya. Incluso Mina llegó a dudar del hecho por sí misma, pero su piel y labios, marcados por la sensación ardorosa de su toque no la dejaron aceptar la alucinación. Él la había besado y ella le había correspondido. Un beso en toda regla.

Entonces, ¿por qué él actuaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido? ¿Cómo si aquel beso no hubiese significado nada? ¿Era su manera de decirle que aquel impulso había sido un error y ahora se arrepentía? ¿Qué lo olvidase y lo ignorara como el recorte a la cinta de una película?

Minako tomó como afirmativas todas aquellas suposiciones y le entristeció pensar que a pesar de que casi juró haber visto en sus ojos una chispa de atracción por ella, todavía seguía sin ser suficiente para suprimir la imagen de Serena Tsukino de su cabeza, pues, si algo más habría que reconocerle a Seiya Kou, era la fidelidad a sus sentimientos. Tal vez había sido demasiado pronto para ilusionarse con la idea de que la hubiese ya olvidado.

 _"Recuerda que ni siquiera puedes consolarte en la idea de amor platónico, Minako"_ , pensó al mirarlo recoger una de las maletas en la banda de la sala de arribos. Era la roja, era la suya y se la entregó con una brillante sonrisa. Ella le sonrió de vuelta, invistiéndose con la bandera blanca de la tregua y haciendo gala de su madera de actriz. No iban a perder su amistad de años por una pequeña equivocación, ¿no? Un pequeño error lo cometía cualquiera.

" _Aunque sólo para mí, no lo haya sido"_ , deliberó, sonriéndose con un sabor amargo. _"Qué cruel eres, Kou Seiya."_

Rei la abrazó por la espalda, intuyendo su ánimo decaído. Mina le sonrió y miró cómo ella se deslindaba para ir colgarse impetuosamente del cuello de Seiya y decirle que quería algo de pastel de chocolate.

XIV.

—Hola, ¿está Rei en casa?

La última posibilidad que cruzó por la mente de Seiya al oír el timbre sonar, fue la de encontrarse con los ojazos azules de Minako nada más abrir la puerta. Embebido en la final de la _Champions_ , ¿qué cabeza masculina funcionaría con terrenal normalidad? ¡Ninguna, por supuesto! Y nadie podía culparlo por quedarse unos segundos como idiota, pensando en cómo debía reaccionar ante la visita inesperada. Rei no le había advertido que vendría.

Destrabó su lengua al notar el gesto confuso en su rostro apiñonado.

—No, fue con mamá al súper –dijo, pasándose la mano por el cabello-. ¿Quieres esperarla?

—¿Eh? No, no, mejor la llamo después –respondió azorada, preguntándose cómo no vio lo que Rei planeaba cuando la llamó para pedirle que fuera urgentemente a su casa, que tenía que decirle algo-. Es extraño, me dijo que estaría aquí.

—Pues creo que te jugó una broma. Tiene como una hora que se fueron. ¿No habrías malentendido el mensaje?

—Sí, tal vez –concedió Mina a la sugerencia de explicación el muchacho ofreció-. No importa, disculpa la interrupción. ¿Estabas viendo el partido? En todas partes está sintonizado. ¿Podrías decirle a Rei que luego la llamo?

—Claro.

La automatización de su respuesta la consternó. ¿En verdad el hombre que la había besado había sido una quimérica ilusión? Lamentó que el intento de Rei por juntarle con su hermano para ver qué es lo que ocurría, después de que ésta pegara el grito en el cielo al saber que el tarado de su hermano había actuado como un orate con su amiga, fuera totalmente en vano.

—Gracias, Seiya. Nos vemos. –simuló una enorme sonrisa y dio media vuelta. Su falda negra de flores rojas ondeó cuando saltó de la escalinata de la entrada.

Seiya observó su melena rubia balancearse sobre su espalda estrecha y las medias negras que envolvían la longitud de sus piernas hasta sus muslos, sobresalir entre los pliegues de la tela. El halo de un sol de media tarde enmarcaba en su huida, la gracia de su figura. Sus tenis de bota, marcaron el grabado de su suela en el césped recién cortado.

—Oye, Mina. Espera. ¿Por qué no entras? –habló Seiya por lo alto, deteniendo su partida-. Quisiera hablar contigo.

La Aino se volvió al llamado y tuvo un muy mal presentimiento. ¿Quería hablar con ella? ¿De qué? Sólo había una cosa de lo que él querría hablar con ella y temió de las dagas hirientes que pudieran salir de aquella paradisiaca boca.

—Claro. –enunció y devolvió sus pasos por el camino a la casa Kou.

Entró.

Seiya cerró la puerta tras ellos. Permitiéndose unos segundos para organizar sus pensamientos, mantuvo su mano en el picaporte.

No es que de pronto sintiera la necesidad de hablar con Minako. El tema llevaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza desde que habían regresado de Okinawa. No, mentira, desde aquella misma noche en la había besado.

Esa noche en que, incapaz de conciliar el sueño y con una maraña de conjeturas en la cabeza, había decidido por su cuenta que la mejor solución a su torpe impulso en la piscina, era ignorar el hecho y actuar como si nada hubiese pasado. A final de cuentas, él era quien había cometido la imprudencia, no Mina, y si alguien debía cargar con la culpa y la vergüenza, ese era él, no ella. Así que, dando todo por sentado, libró a Mina de tocar el incómodo asunto y devolverlos a sus estados originales.

Hasta aquel día, la rubia parecía haberlo tomado con bastante filosofía. Se dirigía y lo trataba igual que antes, era amable y linda como antes, lo miraba y hablaba con él como antes. Sí, todo normal. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía que eso comenzaba a molestarle? ¿Ella había conseguido olvidar el hormonal desliz? ¿Cómo le había hecho? Porque por desgracia él no y, cada día que pasaba evocando la imagen de su rostro húmedo y sonrojado y la sensación de sus delgados labios entre los suyos, la tranquilidad se le esfumaba del seso. En especial cuando se paseaba con Rei en sus narices y él, atraído como por un hechizo, no despegaba sus ojos de las líneas de su figura, reviviendo en las palmas de sus manos, el roce de su piel desnuda. ¡Dios! Hacía semanas que su mente no podía pensar en otra cosa.

El sentirse de pronto atraído por la amiga de su hermana menor, ¿lo convertía tácitamente en un depravado?

El rumor de la televisión alcanzaba a escucharse desde la sala.

—Escucha. Yo… No sé ni cómo empezar. –habló Seiya, girándose para mirarla. Su expresión atenta y curiosa le desconcentró. ¿Qué, en sí, era lo que quería decirle? Nervioso, se remojó los labios.

Mina tragó saliva al mirar aquella acción. _"Qué cruel"_.

—Por el principio estaría bien. –asestó sardónica, como una necesitada venganza en antelación a lo que estuviera por escuchar.

—Já, já. Sí, muy graciosa –contestó recibiendo la burla punzante de su lengua. Lo enfadaba no poder abordar el asunto con perfecta diplomacia. Las interrogantes brillando en sus pupilas céfiro, no le ayudaban a articular una frase coherente. ¿No se daba cuenta?

No, Mina no se daba cuenta. Tan ocupada estaba en proteger su corazón del daño que estaba por recibir en cualquier momento, que infería que su silencio se debía a que no encontraba el modo más amable de herirla con su rechazo. Su mente se había puesto a la defensiva, dispuesta a salir de la batalla con la mayor dignidad posible.

—Sobre el otro día, yo…

—¿Qué día? –cortó Mina, simulando necesitar de contextualización.

Seiya retuvo sus palabras, sorprendido por el tono impersonal de ella al responderle.

—Aquel día en Okinawa, en la piscina…

—¡Ah, cuando me besaste! Lo recuerdo. ¿Qué con eso?

El brillo de entendimiento que se encendió en su rostro, lo aturdió. Le pareció que hablaban de cosas diferentes, como si la ansiedad que le hacía sudar las manos fuese excesivo, contrastado con el hecho insignificante. La cantaleta de los comentaristas al discutir sobre un _fuera de lugar_ , escindieron su atención.

—No te amargues, Seiya –la escuchó decir en tregua-. Olvídalo y ya.

Su atención difusa regresó a la rubia y le impresionó notar la sonrisa forzada que delineaban sus labios, como la careta de una muñeca a punto de romperse. Sus ojos, sus bellos ojos semejaban un lago cristalino a punto de desbordarse. " _¿Qué…?"_

—Debo irme –anunció, pasando de él en el recibidor. Seiya logró reaccionar a tiempo, antes de que ella girara la manija y abriera la puerta para irse.

—Es que ese es justo el problema. No puedo olvidarlo.

Mina podía sentir los dolorosos latidos estallar en su pecho.

" _Qué cruel, basta ya."_

—No sé cómo, ni desde cuándo o por qué. Simplemente siento estas cosas que me ponen inquieto cuando estás cerca. Vienes a mi mente cuando menos me lo espero y por las cosas que menos me espero. Últimamente eres un dolor de cabeza y…

Balbuceó al no sentirse seguro de decirlo. Aun así, lo hizo.

—… creo que me gustas. Me siento atraído por ti.

La manera en que observó a Mina reaccionar, volviéndose a él con el shock enmarcándole la cara y una de sus manos cubriéndole la boca, no fue precisamente lo que esperó obtener. Tampoco el que fuera a echársele a los brazos y le dijera: _"Oh, Seiya, me pasa lo mismo. Estemos juntos por siempre"_ , pero aquella sobre reacción no ayudó a su ego a sentirse mejor.

—De acuerdo, lo sé, es una locura. Y también sé que hay alguien que te gusta y que seguramente no estás muy feliz de que te esté saliendo con estas cosas en este momento pero…

—Eres un idiota, Seiya. Cruel e idiota.

El muchacho Kou abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y se quedó atónito. Primero por el insulto y luego por ver cómo ella se ponía a llorar. No supo qué hacer, quedarse allí nomás viendo o ir por unos pañuelos y ofrecérselos. Optó por lo último y ella le dio las gracias.

—Eres tú, tonto –le reveló limpiándose el agua de las mejillas-. Ese alguien que me gusta eres tú. Lo has sido desde que tenía quince. Creo que la loca aquí es otra, ¿no crees?

Seiya parpadeó pasmado. ¿Ella…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…?

—Estoy enamorada de ti, Seiya. ¿No te das cuenta?

El latir de su pecho se descontroló. Podía escucharse latir en cuerpo entero, impresionado y sacudido. Esa mujercita frente a sus ojos le había hecho temblar hasta los huesos con aquella afirmación. ¿Ella le quería?

A Mina le causó ternura verle tan ofuscado y vulnerable. A ella tampoco le cabían las emociones y temía que en cualquier momento la fueran a despedazar. La alegría de saber que él al fin se había fijado en ella, que por fin había logrado entrar en sus pensamientos y en su corazón, la tenía deleitada.

—Supongo que ya no es necesario que olvide lo del otro día, ¿no? –formuló él, rascándose la nuca en señal de nerviosismo.

Notó embelesado cómo entre sus rojas mejillas, ella dibujó una sonrisa enorme y negó con la cabeza. No adivinó que en un segundo, la tendría ya entre sus brazos. Motivada por su emoción y alegría, Minako le había abrazado enérgicamente. El aroma que desprendió su pelo lo hechizó y su cuerpo no se resistió a la dulzura que la rubia desprendía de su aura. La abrazó y mesó sus cabellos.

Sus manos entonces buscaron la suavidad de sus mejillas y la hizo mirarlo con aquellos ojazos suyos: cetrinos y profundos, como el mar del universo. La besó. Esta vez con consciencia total de lo que hacía, seguro de sus emociones e impulsos, del afecto que alimentaban sus deseo de estar cerca de ella. Minako instintivamente cerró los ojos y recibió la calidez de sus labios posarse en los suyos. Una vez más le correspondió, tímida, ilusionada y feliz. El hueco en su estómago se hizo grande y se llenó de mariposas.

Seiya se abrazó a su cintura y ella rodeó su cuello, entregándose a aquel segundo beso de su historia.

—¿Encontrarías fuera de lugar, que a estas alturas te pidiera salir conmigo? –susurró él a pocos centímetros de su rostro, cuando el contacto se desvaneció.

Minako rio y negó frenéticamente.

Se alzó de puntillas para plantarle un beso en la mejilla y lo miró feliz.

—Sí, sí quiero salir contigo.

XV.

—¡Estamos en casa! –anunció Risa Kou, entrando por el portal con dos bolsas de papel en brazos.

Rei entró detrás de ella con otras dos que fue a botar a la encimera de la cocina. Al escuchar la televisión en la sala, corrió a ver el resultado de su experimento. Supuso que el no recibir llamada furiosa de Aino Minako por hacerle pasar un bochorno yendo a su casa y encontrarse cara a cara con Seiya, era un indicador positivo en su favor.

La extrañó encontrar a su mamá parada y silenciosa en el umbral, cuidadosa de no realizar movimiento alguno. Se aproximó con el ceño fruncido y dio con la imagen que su madre contemplaba.

En el sillón largo, Seiya y Mina se hallaban dormidos. El uno sentado, con el brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella y la otra reclinada en su regazo, como un par de tortolitos.

—¿Es que me perdí de algo? –preguntó Risa Kou en un murmuro tan suave, que Rei casi se echó a reír por la delicadeza tan propia de su querida madre.

—Un poquito. –le respondió, celebrando el evidente éxito de su elaborado y malévolo plan.

—Hacen una bonita pareja, ¿no crees? –juzgó con maternal ternura. Mina-chan le iba más a su hijo, que la alzada de su anterior novia-. Ven, hija. Déjalos un rato y ayúdame con la cena.

A regañadientes, Rei la siguió a la cocina. Odiaba cocinar. ¿Por qué no podían comer comida pre congelada para siempre? Un _click_ al microondas y listo.

Ojalá el amor fuera tan fácil como eso, un simple _click_.

XVI.

—No me creo que te vas. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?

—¿Llorar todas las noches? ¿Llamarme sin tregua? ¿Ir por mí al fin del mundo?

Minako se abrazó a Rei por enésima vez. Ella y Seiya habían decidido llevarla al aeropuerto después de que sus padres se negaran a despedirse de nuevo de su pequeña. Seiya apoyó la moción, seguro de que de estar presentes, no la dejarían abordar el avión. Y no era para menos, a él también lo había tomado por sorpresa la noticia de que su hermana se iba a California a estudiar la Universidad.

Había pasado ya un año y medio desde que él y Mina iniciaran su relación. La preparatoria había terminado para ellas y ahora seguían el camino de su etapa profesional. Rei había aplicado para ingeniería civil. Su novia Mina prefirió elegir la pedagogía. Él ya estaba en su último año de abogacía y ya valoraba una propuesta laboral en una cartera jurídica de buena reputación. Seiya no podía decir que la vida le hubiese tratado mal.

Tal vez lo único que echaría en falta serían las carcajadas y los berrinches de la jovencita Kou resonando por la casa. No lo tenía claro, pero lo intuía. Había alguien de por medio en aquella decisión. No alcanzaba a vislumbrar qué o quién sería tan importante como para obligarla a distanciarse un tiempo. ¿Qué imbécil no podía ver la chica que estaba dejando marchar?

Mina sí que lo sabía y estaba segura de que si Seiya supiera la verdad, primero iría a golpear a su primo por tocar a su hermana y después, él mismo la pondría en el avión para que se fuera. Suspiró. Ella fue testigo de lo que costó a Rei decidirse a tomar una decisión definitiva con respecto a Yaten. La relación insana que sostenían sin pausas les estaba haciendo daño, a los dos, y eso tenía que parar. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Rei lo aceptó y le comunicó que se iría a estudiar al extranjero. Aquella era la única solución para poner distancias entre ambos y olvidarse de una vez por todas. Minako estaba convencida de que así sería.

Por fin su mejor amiga podría curar su corazón. Se lo merecía.

—Ya, no llores que me harás llorar más y se correrá mi maquillaje. Debo llegar impecable a California. –jugó la pelinegra, limpiando las gotitas que se deslizaban de los ojos de la rubia.

—Cuídate mucho y no pares de llamarme o dejaré de hablarte de por vida. –amenazó Minako, notándola mirar su reloj de mano, acto inminente de su partida.

—No, cuídense ustedes. No quiero volver y encontrarme con que ya soy tía de un equipo de basketball. Quiero estar presente cuando venga mi primer sobrino.

—¡Rei! –exclamó la Aino con las mejillas rojas.

Seiya tosió como un asmático.

—Ya, ya, okay. Me cuidaré, ¿vale? –se rindió, abriendo los brazos para un apretón más.

Minako se lo dio y Rei se deshizo en susurros de confidencia.

—No le digas dónde estoy. Cuida a mi tonto hermano, no hay nadie en el mundo que esté mejor junto a él que tú. Te quiero. Te llamaré cuando quiera morir, llorar, gritar, o las tres cosas.

Minako asintió llorosa, incapaz de articular una palabra más.

—Es hora de que me vaya o comenzarán a vocearme. Qué oso, no. Adiós, adiós.

Y jalando sus dos maletas, Rei se fue agitando su mano llena de pulseras. Mina juró que se las harían quitar en la revisión.

—¿Estás segura que podremos esperar a que vuelva de la universidad para que tenga su primer sobrino? Son por lo menos cuatro años y…

—¡Seiya! –amonestó Minako, sonrojada por la ligereza con la que hablaba de su vida íntima.

—De acuerdo, ella gana, la esperaremos. Aunque creo que somos buenos practicando, ¿no?

Minako lo golpeó en el brazo y él en venganza, la besó.

No era el final de un cuento de hadas, pero mínimo daba para un panfleto doctrinal, literario o de ocasión.

Como este que has leído.

* * *

Hola a todo el mundo, aquí mi segunda publicación. Adoro las parejas "disparejas" so, aquí una de mis favoritas Minako x Seiya, o dos, por el slight Yaten x Rei. Creo que en este fandom he ido parar a un puñado de influencias que simplemente me han fascinado y que seguramente me encargaré de explorar. Quizá en esta ocasión no fui muy amable con Serena, pero es mi relación amor/odio que tengo con ella. Se lo resarciré después xO Ojalá esto haya sido de su total agrado. Un brindis por todas esas amigas incondicionales que comparten nuestros sufrimientos y alegrías. En mi caso, mi querida amiga Emily, a quien amo con todo mi corazón.

Bienvenidos los comentarios, gracias por la lectura.

Helena.


End file.
